Bad People: who is really?
by Please Tell Me
Summary: Jasmine, a newly found dead girl, has come to join the slowly decreasing Afterlife battlefront. Though she's strong and has an optimistic attitude, there's just something weird about her that they can't place there fingers on.
1. re: meet the team

"Since our battlefront has lost so many people, we will no longer go in indivdual groups, instead we will go in groups of two or three," Yuri said, slamming a fist down against her hardwood desk, making the computer jump slightly.

Otonashi did a quick head count. "Um... Yuri, there is only five of us."

The five included Hinata, Yuri, Otonshi, Angel (or Kanade), and Yui.

Yui jumped up. "I have to pee!"

Yuri groaned and put her head in her hand, face down. "You know where the bathroom is, do I need to escort you?"

Yui had already left, as soon as Yuri had started her little lecture, stiffly walking down to the bathroom that was used frequently in the 'Afterlife Battlefront'.

"Ok, we need to discuss her."

"Why?" Angel's monotone voice filled the air, and everybody looked to where she was sitting criss-cross in the chair.

"She's become too... annoying, We can't keep having her hold us back on missions. I fwe were actually in trouble, then we'd be sorry."

"Then why not have Hinata deal with her? He is the one who kept her here."

A smile broke out on Yuri's face. "Your right Angel, so in return, he should have to watch over the little annoyance."

"What?" Hinata raised his arms in defense, as if he were expecting a blow from Yuri and instead she just sent rabid dogs after him.

"You heard me, from now on she's your problem."

"But-"

"You saved her. From now on when we go on missions, you have the detail to take her along. If she is going to guy buy a soda, go with, and make sure she doesn't get her head lopped off."

"Fine, I'll take the death metal girl."

"Good, I thought you'd say that. Now-"

"I'm BACK!"

"Good to know, now SIT DOWN!"

Yui sat down like somebody had taken a brick and had thrown it at her legs. They buckled.

"Good, now that I have your full attention, there are a few last minute places we have to scout out. Me, Angel, and Otonashi will go down below the school by where the old guild used to be, it hasn't been checked since the evil angel's were loose. Yui, Hinata, I need you two to check on the baseball fields."

"Why?"

"Because it's so airy and open that nobody ever expects it. NOW GO!"

"Uh, yeah sure."

"Bye!"

**Okay, before you all start yelling and screaming at me, I don't want Yui to die in episode ten, so in my fanfic, she doesn't . LONG LIVE YUI! Besides, she's needed for later on. Oh, and yes this is short, but it will be multi-chap, however, since it's so f***ing hot today, I can't write clearly.**


	2. Bats, Traps, and Spaghetti

**Yui & Hinata**

The baseball field smelled like grass, like it did everyday due to the alarming amount of it surrounding it. The wire around it was considered dangerous since so many who played often 'hurt' themselves against it.

"I can't believe I got stuck working with someone like you."

"Your not the only one."

Yui and Hinata had raced off from the battllefront meeting to search the baseball field under the hot sun, and after insulting each other for a few minutes, they were out of ideas.

"THIS IS SO BORING! HOW THE HELL ARE WE SUPPOSED TO FIND SOMETHING OUT HERE WHEN IT'S CLEARLY EMPTY!"

"Yui-"

"huh?"

"What's that?"

He pointed over into the nearby dugout where the players waited for their turn. In there was a shadow for looked like an overly large bat, hanging upside down.

"I don't know Senpai, aren't you supposed to protect me?"

She pushed Hinata forward, keeping a hand on his back as she creeped forward.

"Your scared of nothing Yui, why don't you go?"

"So now your amitting that you need a girl to protect you?"

"No! I do not need you to protect me!"

"Hey! What's all the screaming about?" A girl with platinum white-blonde hair fell backwards onto her feet from the railings of the dugout. Her smile twisted upwards, filling half her face, and the hazel brown eyes were hidden by little strands of hair.

**Angel & Otonashi & Yuri**

"Be careful down here."

"Why? Didn't you already reverse all the traps?"

His answer was Yuri suddenly dropping into a somersault underneath a large chain ball that threatned to hit them all. Otonashi let out a small gagging sound as he fell to the floor, thudding softly. Angel held up her hand which showed a showed one of her hand tools.

"Pathetic. It didn't even crush her."

"Yuri!"

Yuri's head whipped by Otonashi. "What? It just proves that Noda is an idiot."

**Trap 2**

The doors sealed. It locked them inside, leaving red beams of light that could easily cut them in half, dragging towards them.

"Jump!"

The three of them did as Yuri had commanded, just as the second one rolled by. "Um... drop!"

"It's an X!"

"You'd think you'd would remember by now."

Angel bent forwards to dodge the thin wired red beams. She dragged Otonashi and Yuri underneath the beams to avoid their very possible death.

"You two may not want to fight here, it is dangerous."

**Trap 3**

"Who feels like holding up the platform that is going to crush us at any second?"

"Why not run?"

"It's designed to snap on anything that comes near it."

"Did TK design it off a Venus Fly Trap?"

"I have an idea."

Angel tossed a small rock udner the 'impending doom' platform, which made it collapse on top of it. "Run on the top."

"Your a genius Kanade!"

**Trap 4**

"So what's this one? I forgot."

"Well, when we went to the guild the first time, Noda went, then Mashutia the fifth... then TK."

"So what's the next one?"

"Well, next Ooyama and Hinata-"

_Crash._

"Could've warned me sooner!"

"Just don't drop me and Kanade!"

"Then CLIMB!"

**Trap 5**

"Why'd you put some many traps in here?"

Yuri dunked her head under water, pieces of her hair floating to the surface. dragging Kanade back up to the surface. "Apparently Shiina was the only one with a brain, I didn't know that Angel couldn't swim."

"I'm sorry, I don't think I will be any help any longer in this mission." Kanade said, wiping off her soaking wet face, her hair sticking to the side.

"Yeah, if we try to drag you through the underwater tunnel, we may kill you."

"Okay, I think we've looked far enough here. Let's go see what Yui and Hinata found," Yuri said, standing up, her skirt sticking to her legs. Kanade followed, latching a hand onto the back of Yuri's shirt.

**Yui & Hinata**

"So your not a bat?"

The blonde touched her face. "Last time I checked I was human. Besides, do bats eat spaghetti?"

"What's spaghetti have to do with this?" Yui asked, checking the girl's school uniform. "I see your a normal student."

"Well, yes I am a 'normal student' though, I find it quite rude for you to refer to me that way. Also, I think of spaghetti since bats usually eat out of the three main catagories of fruit, bugs, and blood."

"Spaghetti can be made of blood if you try hard enough."

"Yui- I'm sorry for her," Hinata clapsed a hand over Yui's mouth, long enough to say: "By the way, you never told us your name."

"Sorry, that's a secret, I don't give it out to strangers."

"Not even pink haired girls?"

"Nope."

"Your an idoit. There's nothing to fear out here, your dead, and you'll stay dead unless you move on."

"Move on?"

"If you complete everything you couldn't do in your last life."

"Don't worry, I'm a long way from that."

**Author Note: Okay, I have no idea if this one is short or not (I don't have a word counter on my computer!) So, next time I will write until my hands fall off! ^-^ well, if you like reading thirteen thousand word chapters. **

**By the way, I haven't posted since I have had no internet for three weeks, and I've just moved, so... yeah.**


	3. Don't judge by american names

**Okay, I wrote this next one while listening to Britney Spears... so... here you go.**

"Name."

"Jasmine."

"Isn't that... American?"

Yuri had asked earlier what Yui and Hinata had to report about the baseball fields. When she had heard about the bat girl, she had immediatly brought her into the battlefront for questioning.

"Yes, I was born in an orphanage in America, where my mother gave me up then I was adopted and spent the rest of my life living in Japan."

"Uh-huh. Next question, any special abilities?"

Jasmine, as they later found out, wasn't really scared to tell people her name (ecspecially strangers) she was just brought up that way, and when she did tell strangers her name, she could always ecpect to be slapped later.

"Well, I can hang upside down for an hour... and I can hold my breath for five minutes, Oh, and I can play basketball and baseball really well!"

"Wouldn't include that as special, but, that'll have to do."

"Any real particualar reason I'm being tested? Usually they are given out on paper, this is new."

"Question five." Yuri said, snapping her pencil clean in half. "Any allergies?"

"Honeysuckles."

"Anything else? Something that I could use against you here?"

"Paprika."

Hinata, Yui, Otonashi, and Kanade had been told to stay out in the hallway while Jasmine was being tested, since it was fair, as she put it.

" I am bored, and stop hanging on me." Hinata shook his arm, releasing Yui's grip. "There, give me back my queen Angel."

"No."

"WHY NOT? I GOT MY PAWN ALL THE WAY ACROSS THE BOARD!"

"It wasn't fair, you cheated."

"Huh?"

**Jasmine & Yuri**

"Furthermore, I think that you should make some changes around here. For having so little people in this pathetic group, it's quite a large room."

"That's not your place to decide. Now question ten, favorite animal."

"That's seriously a question?"

"Just answer the god damn question."

"Fine, bats."

**Yui & Hinata**

"Hurry up and pee! I have to beat Angel fair and square this time!" Hinata yelled, knocking on the girl's bathroom door. Why the hell did they take so long to go pee anyways?

"You know, girl's have different problems then boys, so shut up!"

"LIKE?"

"Do you really want to know that?"

Hinata slumped his head against his shoulder. "Somehow, I don't think so."

"See? I'm done! Happy?"

"No. Come on, I need to defeat that winged freak."

**Otonashi & Kanade**

"Yui is taking a very long time." Angel said, pushing one of her rooks forward, placing her finger on top of it, threatening to tip it over.

"Yeah, I feel bad for Hinata, he has to watch her twenty-four: seven."

"Yes, I also feel his pain," Angel commented absently, switching her king with her queens postion. "I do hope he comes soon, I would like to continue playing."

Her king and queens posions were switched again.

"Maybe Yui is holding him back."

"Yes, that could be the problem. I wonder how Yuri is doing with the new person?"

"We'll find out soon enough."

**Yuri & Jasmine**

"Last question."

"YES!" Jasmine said, jumping for the ceiling, landing back into her chair with a small thump. "Ask me what you'd like."

"How did you die?

Jasmine's breath stopped for a minute, and her head bent down towards the ground.

"I was a delivery girl, I did everything on bike, no complaints, one day when I it was raining due to the humidity, I had to deliver several boxes of rations to a nearby rehabilitation center. When I was about to cross the street, I couldn't see, and the last thing I remember was two vans converging by me. I'm guessing that's how I died."

"Ok then." The clipboard was set down on the desk, emitting a clicking sound. "You guys can come in now!"

"Really?" Otonashi's head poked in, a chess piece in hand.

"Yes, and welcome our very first bi-polar member."

"Bi-Polar?"

"It means excessive mood changes. Violent, happy, sad, ecteria."

**Yui & Hinata (night time)**

"Can you stop following me?"

"No."

"Well, it's getting creepy, stop it."

**Ok, so this one is done. Yay! Also, just so you know, there is a tiny bug flying around me...**

***Smack***

**Hey! I think I got it!**


	4. Naoi's closet, Yurippe's birthday

**Author note: Okay, part 4. Also, I got a review by the 'reader', who was an anonomous viewer, because I don't mind the critism, I would like to say to thee, the reason none of the others are there is because this takes place between episode 12 and 13. It has a bit on a twist on it... so, yeah. Also, I forgot that Naoi was also in the last five, so I'm making him have extreme OCD for cleanslyness, so for the first three chapters he was cleaning a closet.**

Yui woke up screaming. Everyone who heard it, were pretty certain they should just crawl back into bed, grab ear plugs and go back to sleep.

Except for Hinata.

Since it was his job to take care of her _and _watch over her, he had to deal with her. Like he had been all night.

He slept at the foot of Yui's bed, right on the floor, so if anyone came in to harm her, they would step on him first.

It didn't pay to be woken up like this he thought, pushing himself into an upright postion, hands on knees to look at Yui. "Why are you screaming?"

"WHY THEE HELL ARE YOU IN MY ROOM?"

"For fun," HInata said, standing up. He grabbed his white shirt that he ahd discarded during the night to stay cooler. For some odd reason they heated the girl's rooms but not the boys and he was used to it being at least ten degrees cooler.

"B-but-" She mumbled, bringing her sheets up to her chin. Tears started flowing from her eyes. "PERVERT!"

Then she threw the covers around her body as tightly as possible and curled up into a ball. "You know, you can't stay like that, we've gotta go to the SSS."

"Oh, I forgot." Yui said thoughtfully, placing a finger on her chin as she smiled suddenly. It was like the last few seconds hadn't happened at all. "I wonder how Jasmine's doing?"

"We won't know until we get there," Hinata implied, pulling his SSS jacket on over his white shirt. "Now come on."

...

"What are you doing?"

Jasmine was balancing (though, not very carefully they observed) on a wooden chair, a piece of green streamers in a hand, as she reached and groaned.

"Hinata, your taller, can you tape this up there?" Jasmine asked, falling carefully to the side of the chair.

"Um, what's going on?" Yui asked, just as Hinata walked forward to grab the crepe paper from Jasmine's hand.

"Today's Yurippe's birthday!" Jasmine exclaimed excitedly, giving a roll of blue streamers to Yui.

"Right." Yui said sarcastically, turnign around to hang the streamers. She pulled another chair up, stood on it's side and reached. She wasn't as tall as Hinata so it made things difficult. Damn her and her shortness, she thought, stretching higher.

...

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

Yuri stood in shock as she entered the brightly colored room. After two hours of decorating the room, and making a cake, and just plain cleaning, Jasmine, Yui, and HInata were tired. Really tired.

"Ahh... yes, it is finally clean."

Everyone turned around to see Naoi wearing his hat lopsided and looking into the closet. Everything was organized and dusted.

"Dude, how long have you been in there?" Hinata asked, giving him a surprised stare.

"Three days."


	5. Let's not use markers & scissors

**Part five. Enjoy, or I will kill you and rip your insides out with an acid covered fire poker. KIDDING! Critism is enjoyed. Maybe a too much...**

After Yuri's 'surprise' party, which half-way through she said she knew it was being planned, everybdoy retreated to their dorm rooms, and like he had too, Hinata followed Yui.

"Stalker creepy,' She said, reaching for a pair of pajama's in her dresser, flipping down onto her bed, landing with a thud before getting up again. "Turn around at least."

Hinata did so, counting to five over and over in his head, screwing his eyes shut, making sure he wouldn't see Yui naked, or half naked, or whatever.

"Okay, you can open them now," she said, twirling around in a circle before flouncing onto her bed unhappily. "Fine, don't speak me, goodnight."

...

Yui woke up, happy and bubbly. But, for soemodd reason, something felt incomplete, wrong. It took her a second, and directly after that she went to flip her hair over her shoulder.

She felt air.

Freaked out, she jumped from her bed and carefully avoided Hinata as she ducked under a net of woven rope she used to decorate her room, and looked into the mirror on her vanity.

Her hair had been cropped an inch below her chin, spikey and yet somehow... cute. Enjoying her reflection, she snuck a look back at the still sleeping figure of Hinata.

DUH! He was the one who did this, she thought angirly, placing a hand under her chin. Even if she did look cute, it wasn't how she liked her hair.

She pulled a permenant marker from a pencil cup and uncapped it with her teeth. Payback time.

...

"Well, you guys look different."

"Don't mention it," Hinata spat angirly, glaring at both Jasmine and Yui. Apparently it was his fault that he tried to make Yui look cuter.

"Guys, pay attention."

Everybody looked at Yuri, her hair a mess. "Ok, I was up half the night. We got a new mission guys."

Angel sighed. "What are we to do today?"

"I need you guys to fill these bottles with water." Yuri explained, flicking her hand towards eleven or twelve gallon jugs.

"Yui-Hinata, no objections, Angel-Otonashi, again, no objections, Naoi..." Yuri stopped and pondered, wondering if it was a good idea to even send him. "Go with Jasmine, and try not to hypnotize her."

**Yui & Hinata**

Her hair didn't get in the way anymore when she was skipping, or when she leaned over to take a sip from the watering fountain. It was starting to become more and more useful every second, unlike Hinata's perdicment.

"I still can't believe you drew on my face with marker!"

"Permenant marker," Yui remined him, tipping the jug so she could fill it with more water.

"At least I tried to make you look better! Nobody can take me seriously now!"

"Nobody took you seriously in the first place," Yui said, reaching for an empty jug.

HInata didn't really have an answer to that one.

**Angel & Otonashi**

They had a system. Otonashi filled, Angel would take them back to the commanding room before coming back with another jug that he filled quickly.

They completely filled eight jugs in a matter of ten minutes.

**Jasmine & Naoi**

"So your name is Jasmine?"

"Yup."

"And you were born in America?"

"Yup."

"Do you like the SSS?"

"Yup."

"Can you say anything besides yup?"

"Yup."

**Author note: I get a feeling that Jasmine doesn't like Naoi that much, but then again it might jus tbe my imagination. Whatever.**


	6. Yeah, I said poison, what about it?

**Yay! Part five! Also, I may be possibly slowing down on my posting, I'm writing another story for KIngdom Hearts... also kinda mystreyish. So, if you like mystery and kingdom hearts(my two favorite things in the world) read it. Kidding.**

"Any reason we had to fill like thirty gallons of water?" Hinata asked, pretending to stroke the beard that Yui had drawn on his face.

"I don't want my team poisoned," Yuri said, snapping a pen closed and tossing a bottle of water to everybody. "Everybody is allowed one bottle of water a day. Last night I did a check on everything on the school. The water is slowly poisoning, and if you drink it, you instantly are rejected from this world."

"Wow, that was smart." Jasmine stated, crossing her arms across her chest, her bottle resting in her lap.

"Are you sure you have Bi-Polar disease, not multiple personality diease, Jasmine?"

"Of course I'm certain," Jasmine said, smiling happily as she leaned back in her seat, smiling at Naoi.

"Ok, then what's your name?" Hinata asked, tossing his bottle in the air.

"Jasmine."

"But your noraml now, when you go all nuts what's your name later?" He asked, widening his eyes and staring at her intently.

"Jasmine."

"Well, she checks out," Yui huffed angirly, turning her back on Jasmine.

"Wait, this is a detective case, somebody piss her off!" HInata said, rubbing the top of Yui's head, until she kicked him in the shin.

"I'm going to hypnotize you," Naoi said, pushing Hinata away from Jasmine and staring directly into Jasmine's eyes.

"Good luck with that," She retorted after three minutes of nothing happening.

"I don't understand, why the hell can't I hypnotize you?"

"Because, my body is immune?"

"Or are you losing your touch?" Hinata said, staring into Naoi's eyes. A second later he collapsed on the floor.

"Idiot."

"I told you I was immune, so you go and try it!" Jasmine said in astonishment.

"He's a moron, excuse him," Yui said cheerfully, uncapping a marker. "If you stay asleep, I'll color on you."

HInata continued to snore playfully while Yui colored stars and hearts on his eyelids.

"Moron."


	7. Well, obviously, Hinata tried to kill us

**Sixth part right. Well, since nobody is really reviewing besides...uh... Ok, I forgot his name. But! I am getting down on my hands and knees and begging.**

**Please, please, please. There, I pulled off a death the kid, happy now? *Cough* REVIEW UNSYMMETRICAL FREAKS!**

**Get the hell out of here Kid.**

"So the water is poisoned?" Jasmine asked, smiling oddly. Yuri shrugged.

"I suppose so."

"Can you please explain to me why I can't hypnotize you!" Naoi begged, on his knees, kneeling before Jasmine. She kicked him in the head and continued with her conversation.

"That's odd. Any leads to who did it?"

"I believe it is somebody in this room. Sorry guys, but from now on, your on lock-down, in this very room, now moving," Yuri said, tapping her hands on the desk.

"NO WAY! I ALREADY HAVE TO DEAL WITH HINATA!" Yui said, banging her fist repeatedly on Yuri's desk.

"Your suspect number one." Yuri said, taking a small sip from her bottle of water.

"Ok, I know I hate Yui and everything, but there is no freaking way should could have done it, she would've stepped on me first," Hinata pointed out.

"Do you want to be number one?" Yuri asked. Hinata shook his head.

"And how do we know it's not you Yuri?" Naoi countered.

"Ok, in case you didn't notice, I know that Hinata stays up all night listening to people sleep, and waits until almost five in the morning to actually sleep! Since mine and Yui's dorms are so close, he would be able to hear me!"

"Yes, but you already stated earlier that you got up to check the school grounds. How do we know that you actually did that, and didn't poison the water?"

"Because only an idoit would think that," Jasmine said, standing up. "Clearly it was Otonashi, he has kept the conversation away from him, keeping him from being thrown in the fire.

"You all are stupid. Obviously it's Hinata, Yui can sleep through anything!"

"No it's not! Why would Hinata try to poison himself!" Yui asked.

"What?"

"This morning, when we got up, Hinata went straight to a water fountain and drank. It must have been a clean one, but still."

"Well, it appears Hinata checks out, however the rest of you would be under close watch, until then try to get to sleep," Yuri said, snapping a light off.


	8. Wow! Fluff time already?

Sleeping was intresting that night. There was a couch, which held one person, or two, if you wanted to lie on top of each other, a chair shoved in the corner, and Yuri's chair, which said person had first dibs on.

So, to stop the fighting, Yuri put names in a hat. She pulled one out, and they got to choose their location.

"Naoi."

"Chair." He answered.

"Jasmine."

"Under the desk. It's comfortable," she said, curling into a ball under the desk.

"Otonashi?"

"The couch, please."

"Yay yay."

"Yui?"

"I want the floor," she whispered, taking a blanket and covering herself.

"Kanade?"

"I will also take the floor," she said in a monotone voice, settling down next to the couch and stroking the floor.

"And Hinat-"

"Floor."

"Okay then, good night, and sleep tight." Yuri said, flipping off the light and snuggling down into her chair.

With in several minutes nearly everybody was asleep.

"Hinata?"

"Yes Yui?"

He had grown tiresome with answering Yui, having to be with her at all times.

"Do you like me?"

The question caught him off guard. Who the hell asks a question like that in the middle of the night?

"Of course."

"Not like that."

Hinata shifted uncomfortably, pushing himself up on his hands.

"Why do you want to know?"

"Because you said you didn't like me."

"I was kidding."

"Sure?"

Her voice was slurring, and Hinata could pratically hear her collapse onto the ground, curling up into a ball so she didn't get cold, even with the blanket.

"Goodnight Yui," he said, kissing the top of her of her head. While she muttered something he couldn't hear.

**A/N: I got bored: and tadaa! This was born~!**


	9. About those symptoms

**Part ... um, something. Somebody help me out. **

**Ok, So I need everybody to review on this (and I'll remind you at the end). EVERYBODY REVIEW! Ya wanna know why? **

**Because I want you! (No not really.) Seriously though, I want you to review and all I want you to put down on there is 'Like'. OKAY? Ok. Good. Let's do this. This chapter is for my friend. FEEL BETTER EVY! (This is why your saying 'like')**

Okay, going to sleep is one thing, waking up is another. Eh... ecspecially when the people surrounding you don't tell you that they have certain 'issues'.

Naoi, respectful baby crier and hypnotist, sucks his thumb and sleeps with his butt in the air. (A/N: Got the idea from my little brother. Thank you LiLi!)

Yuri, proffesional leader, and though she won't admit it, babysitter, grits her teeth, which would explain why her teeth are shoved forward.

Kanade Tachibana, or known as Angel, drools, for some unknown reason.

And Otonashi, even though I can't bear to say his first name, inexplicably snores, though that should've been cured when he went to the afterlife.

And, Yui, the pink and fluffly girl probably should've told (though, she could of sworn she told him) Hinata, that she hugs her stuffed rabbit at night, so when she doesn't, she hugs anything and everything. Including Hinata.

So, yeah. Waking up was difficult.

Oh, right, and Naoi had a mental breakdown because Jasmine fell asleep upside down in the closet.

"Sorry, I like hanging upside down," She explained, rubbing the back of her head as Naoi threw a fit.

"Okay, like I said, you are all on lock down, do unless you all find a way to point out the suspect, or we're all staying in here forever," Yuri pointed out.

"Somebody tried to break out last night," HInata said abruptly, trying to pry Yui's fingers off of his waist.

"Huh? How do you know?" Otonashi asked, accusing him, blank-point.

"Dust the doorknob if you please, my finger prints won't match."

"Okay then, everybody, time to check your fingers. You too Yui," Yuri said, bending down to help Hinata.

**Okay, Aouthor note time. **

***Rocks thrown***

**Hey! I tried at least!**

***More rocks***

**OKAY! I get it, it sucks.**

***Cans thrown***

**Yeah, that's right, don't be mean to mother nature! **

**Okay, so review by saying 'like' and guess who the culprit is! This is your last chance!**


	10. Mesa wakie wakie

**Last chapter of this story. Darn... oh well, school's starting soon anyways, and I need to focus on French, which is not my language. So, wish me luck in a three story building that's freaking huge!**

**~Miki-chan**

HInata dusted around the doorhandle for fingerprints, before he was able to use tape to lift them. It made him wonder why Yuri carried all this stuff on her.

Everybody stuck there fingers in ink, and printed it on a piece of paper. All of them had a loop fingerprint, unlike the the orginal one printed.

There was one exception to didn't have the same fingerprint.

_**Yuri.**_

"So, you kept us here against our will, made us drink from bottles of water that you probably poisoned, and deal with that guy-" Jasmine pointed at Otonashi's chest angirly "-snoring!"

"I didn't know that I was doing it. I must have been sleeping walking." Yuri explained.

_Why do you feel like your going to fall when your already at rock bottom?_

"I didn't mean to!"

_People just don't quit, there energy is astounding, ecspecially when there angry._

"That's not going to make up for it, I know that already! Just stop!"

_Stop, just stop, it's too much, I don't like it!_

Jasmine slapped Yuri across the cheek. "I'm sorry Yuri, your unfit for your position. I think that your trying to stop us from ever succeding in what we want to do."

**OoOoOoOoOo**

"Yuri, your awake!"

Blurry and tired, Yuri rubbed her eyes, revealing Hinata, Naoi, Angel, and Otonashi.

"Where... am... I?"

"Your in the hospital, silly, you got knocked out pretty badly by that fight. What did you dream about?"

She had a quick flash of Jasmine trumping above her, smiling proudly. Yui hugging Hinata tightly, and Naoi sucking his thumb.

"N-noth-ing."

"Ok, I'll just hypnotize you to get it out."

Naoi stepped forward, leaning his head just as Yuri threw her pillow at him. "Stay out of my mind PERV!"

**Well, how many of you guessed that? *Goes and checks reviews* **

**Now that I check the reviews, and think about it. I got one anonomous review, and the rest were from some other guy... what's his name. (man, I'm bad with names) **

**Well, so much for our murder mystrey, but it does explain what Yuri was dreaming about while she was asleep. Orginally the story had a completely turn, but, this kind of decided to write intself. **

**The only part that stayed the same was Hinata cutting Yui's hair, and her drawing on his face.**

**Hope you liked! **

**~Miki-chan**


End file.
